


Study Buddies

by orphan_account



Series: Exploration [5]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Double Penetration, F/M, Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 05:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ned and Betty convince Peter and MJ to get together to study. MJ who decides to take some time away from the tower hoping to cool off a bit, agrees. Though will the power couple ever really cool off?





	Study Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> someone asked for the fmm and this is so late so my bad sorry. Someone else asked for the public so two birds with one stone. This is gonna be soo bad. Bullying is heavy in this btw. Its sad but I didn't think of anything else and I was trying to add filler/plot but messed up sooo.and in doing so this bitch took forever, still garbage but now long garbage. )Also I got like mad deja vu when writing this) Enjoy if you can!

MJ and Natasha left first from the room, Natasha going to her room to shower and get dressed. MJ doing the same but in Peter's room. Peter is sleeping heavily and does not hear them get up to leave, but wakes up to the shower running. He tries to go back to sleep, but his phone starts to ring. He looks to it and blinks at it. Hoping for it to stop making noise, when it stops he turns his head back over and closes his eyes. Then it starts to ring again, he moves his hand out and searches for it blindly. Once he has it in his hands he looks to see who called him in what he determines is too early in the morning after what he did the previous night. He is greeted by Ned making his funny ugly face. He smiles once he realizes who it is, and answers. 

" Hey Ned. " his voice was thick with sleep. 

" Hey Peter! Did I wake you up dude? " came the happy reply, how Ned was even a better morning person than Peter leaves Peter wondering. 

" No man I had to get up anyway, what's up? 

" I was just letting you know what is happening tomorrow for and after school. I mean not if your busy. You know with your" he pauses then stage whispers "  _Internship_! "

Peter shakes his head fondly, " No man I won't be too busy, I have a randomized schedule not really a schedule schedule going on. It seems random so the bad guys to figure a pattern and think there will be an open time to do the bad things. So lay it on me what is going to happen this week, even though you're not really supposed to know yet. " 

" You are so cool, thank you for taking me on this journey with you my friend. " Ned said 

" Wouldn't trade you for the world Ned, you're my guy in the chair. " 

" Awesome, oh right so um. We have practice Tuesday and Thursday, Chemistry there is going to be a lab. There is going to be a new project announced tomorrow in history and apparently we are going to be able to pick our groups. I think no more than 6 but at least 3 so, that seems cool. I think its just us finishing our unit on WWII, I think its in place of a test so. Oh and there are rumors in the science that everyone will be tested in the subject and the top people will be going on a field trip, what do you think it will be? Will it be oscorp like they did freshman year? What if you get more powers? " Ned rambled 

" Ned I really don't think that there will be a field trip based on scores from a test. Its all rumors, besides if we do go somewhere, it will most likely not be the same place twice. Even if that I will not venture off again by myself again. Even if that they most likely shut down the project once one of the spiders died. The chances of any of what you said regarding the field trip is astronomical at best. Sorry man. " 

" No its fine, I just want a better field trip than Oscorp, that place was kinda of a drag. " 

" Tell me about it, definitely low end. " Peter agreed

" Man I would've been so happy if we toured the tower. " 

" Ned if you want a tour, I can give you one. I know the place like the back of my hand. I bet we could go all the cool spots that the official tour can't take you. All we have to do is plan a afternoon where we aren't busy. " 

" I just want to say I love you. " Ned sighed

" I love you too Ned. I know about the decathlon. What is the chem? " Peter asks

" I don't know, I think simple combustion reactions. I think its online though. You know since Flash screwed around last time and had to evacuate the school after he mixed the wrong things. " 

" Yeah don't remind me, how he didn't get in trouble for that I don't know. " 

" Yeah well I have to go, Betty is calling my name. I'll see you tomorrow. " 

" Bye Ned!" Peter said. 

" Bye Peter! " he returned enthusiastically. 

They both hung up, Peter set his phone down and looked to see MJ come out of the bathroom fresh from a shower. Peter passes by and gives her a kiss on the cheek as he passes by to the bathroom. She follows and they talk about the information Ned just gave him while he is in the shower and MJ lays in the empty tub. 

" Yeah the only reason that Flash is currently still enrolled in the school is because his dad makes big donations every time he screws up. " 

" Wow, no wonder they got new equipment for chemistry. Makes since that it happened after the whole screwing around and nearly making poison gas. " 

" Honestly the school board are useless all they do is sit in a meeting to discuss the punishment than won't happen then receive a check and act tough towards him for maybe a day. Its bullshit.  " 

" You don't have to tell me. " Peter muttered. 

" Well hurry up, I'm starting to get hungry and Pepper said that before we head to her office for the day that she would get Bucky to make bear claws for me and I am not missing it because you can't hurry. " 

" Okay ms. future CEO, gosh hand me a towel. " He says as he turns off the shower and walk out. 

" What's the magic word? " MJ states staring him down, even though she has yet to get out of the huge tub. 

" Please. " 

She hand him the towel and he makes quick work of drying off but still leaving a little bit wet in his hurry. He gets dressed and his clothes cling to him slightly from the water he didn't get. They both head down, hand in hand. When they reach the kitchen, MJ spots that Natasha is making sure that Clint doesn't take the claw, Pepper making sure that Sam doesn't. They sit and getting their food. Peter getting almost four times as MJ and they sit together. They make good conversation as they eat, tossing jokes around and discussing the events of the day. Peter was doing his best to avoid Dr. Banner since he slept with Natasha. Not knowing what their deal was and not knowing that he knew but him on edge. 

 _I betrayed Dr.Banner. I slept with his girlfriend. I wouldn't be surprised if he hates me and never wants to see me again, he probably will tell Mr.Stark, and then he will take the suit back since I can't be trusted. Mr.Stark will tell everyone else and they all will hate me. I ruined everything._ Peter thought. 

His panic only rises when Dr. Banner calls him out directly, 

" Peter are we going to continue the research for the water purification units? " he asks 

 _This is it. He is going to kill me, he is going to seclude me and hulk out and smash me into little pieces ._ " Sure Dr. Banner. " Peter stuttered out. 

" You okay Peter? " Dr. Banner continues

" Yeah I'm fine. " 

" Any ideas for it? " This gets Peter to calm momentarily and focus on Chemistry, he excitedly talking about it. He goes on a rant without realizing it, Tony interrupts with, 

" Kid calm down, its chemistry its can't really be that exciting. " he jokes good naturally. 

" But Mr.Stark all science is exciting! I mean... " He continues on the validity of all subjects while Bruce smiles at him and Tony shakes his head. 

"Kid listen, Repeat after me. " Tony says

".............." 

" Mr. Stark you didn't say anything. " Peter says confused 

" Exactly kid. " 

" Yeah kid quite down. " Clint adds in. 

" How dare you speak to him like that! Take that tone a voice with him again and you won't ever shoot another arrow without thinking about me and what I did to you! " Tony states 

" I think he was joking Mr. Stark, like you were. " Peter tries

" Yeah Tony, just chill. I didn't mean anything by it. " 

" Better be birdbrain. " 

After that Breakfast ended, everyone helping clean up. Making quick work of the mess. Everyone heading to do their own things. Tony being dragged to meetings by Pepper because " just cause you don't run the company doesn't mean anything, you still own it and need to show up. " MJ being brought in on the meetings, seeing how they were run for the future position she is being groomed for. Dr.Banner and Peter going to the lab, and everyone else doing some type of training. 

In the lab Peter gets nervous again but it goes unnoticed while they work on making the system more affordable for third world countries. Bruce takes notice while they break. He is looking everywhere but him and as yet to say anything. Only talking when he was being addressed.  _He thinks he did something wrong_ Bruce thought, he wants Peter to relax and be able to focus on his work. 

" Peter can I talk to you for a minute. " he says thinking to clear the air and ease Peter's worry. 

" I am so sorry Dr.Banner. I didn't realize, and the blindfold was really thick and after I just got so caught up and then I... " 

" Easy Peter. Breathe. Relax. In and out, just calm down. " He follows his demonstration and breathes. 

" Feeling better? " Bruce asked, Peter just shakes his head yes. Not really trusting his voice not to break right now. 

" Listen, Natasha told me about it. Before you freak out I am not mad. I can't be with her like that and its nice to know that she is completely happy, even if its not from me. If I'm being honest its better its a teammate and someone I can trust fully.  " 

" Oh. " was Peter's only response. 

" Communication, right? " 

" Right, right. " 

" Feel better now that you can actually look at me now. " Bruce jokes. 

" Yeah, wanna get back to work? " 

" I think that is a great idea. " Bruce said

They both return to working hard in the lab. Working towards making their product to be available to everyone. They work constantly, not realizing until MJ comes into the lab holding food for them followed by Pepper and a very tired looking Tony. 

" What are you guys doing here? " Peter asks 

" Its 1pm Peter, we said we would break for lunch and meet in the kitchen but you didn't show. " MJ said. 

" It can't already be, oh. " He said then looked to his phone, realizing it was 1:12 , " I'm sorry, we got caught up. We're close to getting it to the cost we want it to be, just needing to find the right cheap substitutes for it is hard.  " Peter explained  

" Right and we can't let that downgrade of material affect the effectiveness of the product. Its kinda straining. Lunch would be great, do you mind if I join you guys? " 

" Of course Brucie Bear, always room for you! " Tony perks up. 

As they walk out Tony stops Bruce. 

" Be real with me, how much work has the kid done?" 

" I would say 40 % of it, but to be fair all of his ideas are theoretical. He hasn't worked with these materials before, only in theory. Plus my time in India gives me an unfair edge. If he had the experience with these like I do, he would've been leading in this. " Bruce answers honestly

" Will give him credit with everyone else. Think about it, when they write a paper on it, Top contributor and inventor ' Peter Parker '. Sounds nice right?" Tony asks with a wave of his hands for a flourish. 

" Yeah Tony it sounds good. " 

They reach the kitchen and see the rest of the team breaking for lunch. They all love spending as much time with one another as possible now. Passing around food and jokes like an actual family, sticking together through thick and thin, and it really gets thick when someone drinks one of Peter's Capri-suns. MJ gets Peter and leaves towards the end of it, saying how they have work to do. When they leave the building and get into the back of the car that Happy is waiting in Peter greets him. 

" Hey Happy, how's it going? "  

" I'm good kid. Hey keep your hands to yourself when I'm driving, I swear if the car shakes I will pull over and make you two walk the rest of the way!" He glares through the rear-view mirror. 

" Sure thing Happy. " MJ mocks. They do just that all the way to Peter's house. When they got out they thanked Happy and made their way up to his apartment. Once they got in they ran into May relaxing after her early shift. 

" Hey guys! How are you? " May asked 

" Hey May, I'm good. How was work? " Peter responded 

" It was good, pretty easy day actually. How are you MJ? " 

"  I'm good May, how are you? " 

" I'm good sweetie! Are you guys hungry? I can order lunch or if you guys were about to do something I can wait till dinner. " 

MJ spoke before Peter, knowing that any opportunity for food he will go for it. Even if they just ate. They needed to work so she said so, " No thanks May, we ate at the tower and we have work to do but we can do dinner, if its okay that I join? " She hinted not wanting to overstep any boundaries, especially when it comes to May. She was already so nice, she really didn't want to push it. 

" Of course you can stay sweetie, I would love it if you would! And we both know that Peter would! " She teased with a smile while Peter turned red and looked away. 

" Thanks, we will just be in his room going over decathlon practice for the week. " 

" Okay let me know if you need anything, I will order dinner at like 7, but if you are hungry before that let me know okay? " 

" Okay May, larb you! " Peter says as MJ grabs his hand and leads to his room. 

" Larb you too sweetie!" 

In his room they work on setting up the practices, giving a targeted learning lesson on Tuesday and a review on Thursday. Ned calls to ask what is happening. 

" Hey nerd. " MJ says at the same time of Peter's 

" Hey Ned!" 

" Hey guys, I'm here with Betty! Betty say hi! " 

" Hi! " Betty says followed with " Hey Peter how was your internship? " 

" What are you talking about? " Peter replies in confusion

" Your Stark Internship. Ned said you were at the tower all day today. I was asking how it went. " 

" Oh, my bad. I assumed that you didn't believe me like everyone else. " Peter says 

" No I believe you, to be honest some people actually believe you because they aren't stupid. Its just Flash being loud and obnoxious about you lying gains some attention to his ideas. " 

" Oh, well thanks for asking. It was nice, I would tell you but I kinda can't. " Peter explained

" Its okay! So what is happening for practice this week? " 

MJ steps in with " Tuesday we will be focusing on history, given that everyone will be doing a project the next week it will help with ideas for those who will actually work for it. Then Thursday we review it before the weekend, I'm going to make time at the end for everyone to work on the projects and get help from one another. " 

" That's a great idea MJ! " Betty said

" Yeah I think its amazing, thanks! " Ned agreed. 

" I know. " MJ said. 

" Hey did you hear about the test and field trip? " Betty asked 

" Ned did you tell her that? " Peter asks 

" No I heard it from Abe, he said the top scores get to get out of class for the day and take a tour somewhere! " Betty chatted 

" Its all rumors Brant, is there any actual facts that you have to back this? " MJ questioned 

" Well Mr. Harrison argued to some of the other teachers in the hall saying how the decathlon team should be able to go for winning nationals and that they 'displayed great scientific knowledge against even some of the best in the nation' . " 

" Nice work, maybe its not all rumors. Though there is still a chance that this won't happen if Flash screws up again and costs the school money. Which will most likely happen so, it probably won't happen." MJ said 

" Yeah, well we have to go. Ned's mom made dinner, its homemade Adobo and I can't wait to try it! We will see you guys tomorrow! " Betty spoke. 

" Bye! " both Peter and MJ said as they they too were hungry and it was almost 7. They re-emerged from Peter's room, looking for May and finding her in the kitchen looking over the numbers of places on the magnets on the fridge. 

" Hey guys are you done working for the night? " May asked

" Yeah and Ned is having Adobo for dinner....." Peter hinted

" Alright honey, I'll call them up. MJ sweetie you are more than welcome to join us for dinner! " May said with a fond smile.

" Thanks May. " they both replied

After relaxing and eating dinner while watching The Office, the early season with good Dwight pranks and Jim/Pam pining. They said their goodbye's and Peter escorted MJ down stairs where, against his will, Happy was waiting to take her home. They texted on and off eventually leading to why the left the tower so early. 

Peter Parkour: y did we leave the tower early 

M watcha J: we need to cool it with them for a little 

Peter Parkour: y 

M watcha J: if we don't we will eventually fuck every member 

Peter Parkour: right

M watcha J: go to sleep nerd, we have a surprise project to be announced

Peter Parkour: lol night ;)

M watch J: night nerd

Peter Parkour: your nerd ;)

_Seen 11:47 pm_

Peter Parkour: u wound me :(

M watcha J: go to sleep my nerd

Peter Parkour: :D

 

Just as expected the next day  in history the unit project was announced, most of what Ned said was right pertaining to the actual information. Though they could only group up in four's. Though that doesn't bother the 2 couples, they just decide to work together. They make plans for tonight to group up at MJ's house since her parents left again for the next couple weeks. Even though they were just gone; They only came back for a few days to pay for the bills and necessities for MJ. So the house is to herself. The rest of the day is pretty boring. Until lunch which everyone knew would be a problem after no one wanted to have Flash in their group and had to be placed by the teacher. Even though everyone wanted nothing to do with him, he specifically targeted Peter for whatever reason. His personal problems again being shoved on to Peter. He walks up to the group of four and slams down. 

" So dickwad did you have to suck fatso's dick over here him to let you work with him and his little bitch? " Flash spat

" Leave me alone Flash. " is all Peter said, trying to take the high road and have him just leave. 

" Oh actually you know what before tubby got a girlfriend I thought you were being a little fag slut so he can have your back, you know loser's sticking together and all. " 

" Leave me alone Flash. " Peter repeated 

" You know that the only reason MJ is working with you is cause she empathizes with not having anyone around to love you. Really its just pity. Honesty its probably the entire basis for your whole relationship. " 

" Leave me alone Flash. " 

" Or would Penis, what will you do if I don't 'leave you alone' ? What are you going to tell your parents? No, how getting your uncle to come down here and have a meeting with  **my** parents? " 

"..........." 

" Thought so. " He said with a sick smile on his face, he grabbed Peter's lunch and dumped it on the floor. 

" Go ahead pick it up orphan Annie, better get used to picking up after people. Better eat it too, you're so poor you don't know when your next meal will be. " he turned and walked away. Peter sighed and cleaned up his lunch and threw it away. He hated to think that the janitors job was made harder because of Flash. After cleaning up the mess he sat in lunch just waiting for it to be over so he can end his day and go to MJ's house so he can eat then patrol. MJ sat there looking over to Peter, noticing how he looked down.  _Of course he looks down, that asshole just dumped he lunch all over the floor and said a bunch of fucked up bullshit!_ She thought,  _He looks like he is thinking about it. He doesn't honesty think any of that is true, right?_ She placed a tentative hand on his and held it. Squeezing it lightly a few times to get his attention. He looked up to her and gave a small smile. The rest of the day went by slow mess of unfocused lessons and more hateful comments. When classes was over the group of four headed to their lockers and planning to meet at the front of the school. They gathered their things from their each respective spot and made their way towards the front. Once they all got outside Peter remembered to not call Happy yet, he really didn't like the traffic from after school. 

" I'll call Happy once everyone is gone. " Peter said

" Who's Happy? " Asked Betty 

"Peter's driver. " Ned said with a smile 

" Wow that's so cool! Does everyone get a driver? " 

" What no. He isn't my driver. He is head of security and sometimes gives me a ride if he is available and in the area. " 

" Oh, still cool though. " 

" Yeah don't listen to him Betty, I've seen him drive across Manhattan during rush hour do get Peter's book he forgot at the tower, then drive all the way back to Queens to give it to him. All because he asked nicely. " 

Flash comes from behind and pushes Peter down the stairs, shouting at him. 

" When are you going to stop lying Penis? Why do you think Stark industries would want a orphan loser like you? You're worthless! Just give up already! Stop lying for the attention you little bitch! What is your fake girlfriend not giving you enough attention when her parents are never there, just like yours? " 

" Flash stop being upset that Peter has a girlfriend before you do. " Ned said

" Please is MJ even count as a girl. " 

" Yeah I do, so I know a pussy when I see one. I looking at one right now! " MJ said back 

" Whatever you don't matter anyway. " Flash said

" Right the captain of your team doesn't matter. " MJ mocked

" Whatever. " Flash muttered 

" I'm sorry first-alternate, I couldn't hear you over your bullshit. Maybe stop freaking out and searching for an answer like you did at nationals and speak up. " 

" You know what bitch. You'll regret that. " 

" That sounds like the typical my father will hear about this, but something to learn Eugene is that daddy can't fix your boo-boo's if he doesn't make time for you. And no amount of money will make you better about that. " MJ stated 

" Penis is seriously letting his freak girlfriend fight his fight, pathetic. " 

" Not as pathetic as you nearly failing every class here, not as pathetic as having no romantic relationship, not as pathetic as the only reason you are still enrolled is because your daddy makes donations, not as pathetic as still being first alternate even after the person who you sub for didn't show up to nationals, not as pathetic as applying everyday for Stark Industries and getting declined everyday, not as pathetic as being jealous of someone else's sex life that you constantly try to insert yourself into the conversation, not as pathetic as constantly attacking other people to make yourself feel better. "

Flash walked away in defeat, Muttering about losers and a string of curses. They all go to the base of the stair case which Peter now stands. 

" You okay? " MJ asks as she laces her hand with his and holding it. 

" Yeah I'm fine, thanks for that by the way. You didn't need to so thanks. " 

" Its no issue. " 

" Well everyone is gone so you can call Happy. " Ned said trying to boost everyone now that it over and they can leave. 

" Actually, my parents left me the car this time. They're being provided one. So I can drive us to my house, plus I know you don't want to bother Happy. " MJ joked

" Yeah okay that makes sense. " Peter said with slight smile 

" So you guys just head to my car and start it. Me and Peter will be right back. " 

" Wait were are we going? " 

" I need your help with something, so follow me. " 

They split up, Ned and Betty going and getting into the backseats of the car while Peter and MJ head back inside the school. 

MJ leads Peter all the way back to their last class then upon entrance turns to Peter. Peter looks at her and tilts his head slightly to the right. 

" What do you need my help with?" 

" Well it would really help to know that you know that all of what Flash says is bs right. " 

" Is that what this is about? " 

" Yes." 

" Okay well I can tell you that I know that. Flash is whatever. I have to put up with him for about 8 hours a day Monday through Friday. That's is it. And when he blows up my phone, even after I block him. Its fine, what he says doesn't get to me. Not anymore at least. " 

" What do you mean anymore? " MJ questioned 

" Well a few months ago we had the parent teachers conference, remember? " she replies with a hum instead of just saying yes. 

" Well you know how he went on and on about how his dad was going to be there and made probably the most orphan jokes ever. " again another hum. 

" Well I was part of setup since no one was going to be there for me, when we were taking everything down I overheard him and his dad talking as they were leaving. His dad doesn't care. Anything Flash said went ignored and do you remember what he said when he saw you with your dad? " 

" Smart girl, must be a proud father. " 

" Right, after that he was especially mean. Point is, is that I know he is just using me to put his problems on me. And I'm fine with that, at least its someone who can take it. Imagine if it were someone more emotionally fragile. Best case scenario. " 

MJ rushed over to him and grabbed his face and kissed him. He kissed her back instantly after making a surprised sound.  When MJ pulled back she was still close. 

" What was that? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why did you just kiss me? " Peter asks

" Because you're selfless, and caring, compassionate, and just everything else that makes it so easy to love you. " MJ says. They both pause after she said that. The L word. The first time either of them say it, it had to be in the classroom. Didn't really expect much else from a couple of nerds. 

" You love me? " Peter genuinely asks 

" God yes you dork. We have been dating for an official year now, well last week official. "

" Wait but you said that you didn't want to do anything for it, you said you want to do nothing at all. Normal day. " Peter was quick to say. 

" I know and it was great, we will make the big ones great and all mushy and cheesy and everything. " 

" You love me. " Peter states in disbelief. 

" Yeah I do. " 

" I love you too MJ. " 

" Really? " MJ next to be doubtful 

" Of course I love you MJ " 

" You love me. " she says she as Peter had. 

" I love you. " 

" I love you. " 

After saying it so many times or being so close to the one you love and them loving you back. The distanced is closed. Connecting each other, this one is different than the rest. A new feeling has made itself known, its indescribable. So light it feels like they will float away if they don't hold the other. So full fell like they might sink if it wasn't for the other holding them up. They break to breath. Peter leans back in only to be stopped by MJ. 

" Peter we have to go, they are waiting on us. " 

" You gave them the keys, they will be nice and comfortable. " 

" Peter we have to go. " 

" Yeah I know its just, saying I love you out loud and it being said back is bringing up a lot of desire for you right now. " 

" I know. " 

" I just want to say it over and over again. " 

" Same " 

" I love you. " 

" I love you. " 

They repeat it over and over again. The only phrase that is being said as they undress each other. As Peter lifts MJ up by her legs and sets her on the teacher's desk. As he slid inside of her his mouth ghosting over hers. As he slides in and out in a smooth thrust and soothing burn of sparks of pleasure dance across them in unity; As one they experience something that they never thought could top it. Whispering ' I love You' as they pull away from the kiss that connects them even more. MJ having her arms wrapped tightly around Peter's neck and legs around his waist pulling him in closer as any distance is too far. Each covering the other, moving together in sync. Peter's resting his arms on the desk keeping his weight of of MJ and gentle pumps of his hips meeting hers in delicate moves. Peter being wrapped tightly around her silky physical love and MJ being penetrated by Peter's tender thrusts. They are both wrapped up in their own world. Each only focused on how they are in love, loving the other more than they think they ever can love something. Absent in any actual thinking other than the bliss they are achieving and the other saying ' I love you '. 

Neither one hears Betty come in, nor do they hear her leave. She got tired of waiting in the car on them and decided to come help with whatever it was, after searching for about 5 minutes she found them. Huddled over a desk and Peter balls deep inside of MJ. Both just saying ' I love you ' and nothing more. She stands shocked still watching the erotic show before her. She watches for just a moment then turns to leave. 

When they are both approaching the end together, the hold on even tighter to the other. Drawing in closer and they are themselves. Soon losing it with each other, finishing and completing the need. 

They dress together with, Peter is sporting a dopey smile and MJ has a look in her eyes. She is schooling her features well but her eyes sell her out. So full of love and hope and happiness, you would think that the rest of her face would show it but she is able to hide it pretty well. All Peter needs are her eyes, thinking that only showing the emotion through that is enough. That he just gets to witness her beauty even better and closer. 

When they leave and finally get in the car no one says anything as they drive to MJ's house. Betty is looking anywhere but them and MJ notices, she also notices how Peter has yet to let go of her hand. She focuses on that for the time being. They get in and Peter immediately goes to eat the lunch he missed, while the other set out to set up everything and get ready to start and most likely finish the project in one night. Getting anything that relates to WWII and anything to help them. When Peter is done eating they get started. They hardly stop, they only use the books for reference and sources because Peter isn't a authentic source. Even though he has heard countless stories from Steve about the war he can't say that. When they finish its nearing midnight. They turn their phones back on and were glad to think before hand about messaging their parents about turning off their phone to study. MJ offers for them to just stay the night. 

" There is plenty of room, plus I don't want to have to call your parents this late. And I'm too tired to drive and I bet they will be too. " MJ says 

" Yeah I'm down. " Peter says

" I have no problem with that. " Ned commented 

" I would like that. " Betty said tiredly. 

They all prep for bed, texting their guardians the plans and lay with their respective partner, MJ and Peter taking her room and Ned and Betty in the guest room.  They all sleep well into the night and early morning. Earning relaxing rest. When its around 6 am they all get up to the various sounds of alarms going off from their phones. They take turns taking showers and whoever is not in the shower is working on making breakfast with the other two not in the shower. Overall it takes a little under an hour for everyone to get dressed. Betty just borrowed clothes from  MJ and both Ned and Peter already had some over there from movie nights spent at her place. They eat happily and head back over to school. 

Throughout the day MJ notices Betty. She makes the connection pretty quick and says something to her. They have their free study time in the class and most of the students just talk. MJ does that but quieter than her peers.

" So did you like the show yesterday? " MJ asks 

" what? What are you talking about? " 

" Yesterday when you saw me and Peter in the classroom, did you like it? " 

" I don't know what you mean?"

" oh come on I know you are smart and know exactly know what I mean. Did you enjoy watching me  and Peter making love?" 

" MJ I am so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to!" Betty confessed 

" Oh no its fine, In fact I'm glad you saw.  I enjoy watching so its good to know you got to participate in one of my favorite things. I bet you liked it a little too. Though I don't think it was for actually watching, I think  you would like it because you saw someone new naked. " 

" What?! No!" 

" I think so, I bet that the next time you and Ned have sex, you will be thinking about Peter as well. Think about it both Ned and Peter at the same time. " 

" What?! Ned and I have never. " 

" Don't lie I see the marks that are there every Monday morning. Just think about it, it could be fun. " 

Betty sits there thinking it over for the rest of class, imagining being filled to the brim twice over. As class lets out and they walk together to decathlon she whispers " It does sound like fun." 

" Don't worry Betty, I'll set it up. " 

Decathlon comes and goes with the usual Flash being an ass to everyone and the main competitors getting everything right. When its over they do the same as they did the night before in hopes of actually finishing the project. They finish pretty early and decided to relax the rest of the day after finishing other homework. They all converse on what they find while scrolling through their phones, most of the times its just memes. Until Peter groans and turns off his phone. 

" What's wrong? " Ned asks

" Flash is spamming my phone again about ready to take the test tomorrow for the field trip. Which nothing has been confirmed. But he still insists on blowing up my phone and gloating about how he will do better than me and how I will have no stay here alone. "

" He is just jealous. " says Ned 

" Of what exactly? " 

" Your intellect! " Ned says followed by MJ's 

" Your big dick. " Everyone looks at her like she has grown another head.

" What, if we are all having sex then we can talk about it. To be honest if we can't talk about it then we shouldn't be doing it. " MJ states

" Here I'll start, I like to watch. Now someone else go. "

Peter goes behind he with " I like oral sex. " 

" Thank you Peter, kinda already known but whatever.Betty don't you want to go. " MJ demanded hinting her. Betty picks up on it and swallows. 

" I think about Double Penetration. " 

" See easy. I bet that you can find someone to help than fantasy become reality!" 

" What do you mean?" Betty asks 

" Well I see group of four people, a 2 girls and 2 guys. 1 girl that thinks about get two guys at once and one girl who likes to watch. What do you think I mean." 

" MJ I know that we have been doing a lot of stuff lately but this is crazy. "

" Why because they're your friends ? " 

" Yes. " 

" OH and was it crazy to fuck someone from the internship? " 

" That was different. " 

" How? " 

" Well..." he sputtered " There was a plan and also explicit consent. Just saying that you like something doesn't mean that you want it. " Peter argued

" I consent. " Betty whispered

" What ?" Peter looked towards her as well as Ned 

" I said I consent to this. I give my explicit consent to have  sexual relations with both you and Ned at the same time. " 

" Well there you go Peter. What about you Ned, feel like sharing Betty with your best friend?" MJ asked

" Yes." He replied 

" What?" Peter asked starting to sound like a broken record

" Dude, I want to make her happy because everything she does makes me happy and she is super sexy. If I were to try to make this fantasy of hers come true I only trust you to help me." 

"Thanks Ned, I didn't know you trusted me that much. " 

" Dude, guy in the chair. " he said that was all that needed to be said. 

" Yeah I guess. So are we really doing this? " 

" Oh yes Peter we are, well you are. I'll just be watching. " MJ comments 

" Like right now? " Betty asks 

" Why not, we have everything we need. " MJ says " I have everything necessary for fun. "

" Okay. I consent to having a threesome with Peter and Betty. " 

" I consent to having a threesome with Peter and Ned. " 

" I consent to having a threesome with Ned and Betty. " 

" Great, but do you consent to me watching all of this? " 

They all say yes. MJ having to taking the lead. otherwise they would not end up doing anything, started to take her clothes off. Starting with here top, then looking over to Betty and approached her. She turned her back to her and looked over her shoulder, 

" Can you help me? " 

" Yeah sure. " 

Betty unclasps her bra and lets it fall to the floor exposing her chest to the room. MJ turns around to see the other three are looking at her tits. MJ turns to Betty and raises her shirt of of her, then unclasps her bra as well. Giving the boys more action. Though she doesn't stop there, she continues down unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them down, along with her underwear. 

" You look great Betty! " MJ compliments

"Thanks ." She stuttered out 

" Yeah baby, you look great as always!" 

" Really you like good. " Peter agrees 

Betty looks at Ned expecting him to follow, but both he and Peter do. 

" Count of three? " Peter offers 

" Sure ." 

"1."

"2."

"3!" 

They both drop their pants with a flourish. Peter is definitely longer than Ned, thanks to the spider-bite, but Ned is thicker than Peter. While it would take two hands and Betty still won't cover the length. Betty can't fit her hand all the way around Ned. MJ backs up to the couch as Betty drops to her knees and marvels at having both so close to her, her head almost completely blocked from above as she smacks herself in the face with them. She takes small licks at both, often Ned, and moving between the two. The first real suck goes to Ned as she tries to open her mouth wide enough for him but only gets in a couple of inches before removing herself. She swaps over to Peter, he looks down at her and smiles encouragingly. She takes him into her mouth and is able to fit his width but the farther she moves down she realizes that he is too long. She tries to take him all the way to the base but it doesn't happen. She gives it several tries before she pulls of all the way coughing lightly and spit on her lips. She works them both over sliding them into her mouth and back out in a steady pace to lube them both up. Meanwhile MJ has taken her pants off and has begun playing with herself on the couch to the erotic scene unfold before her. 

" I'm ready for you baby. " Ned says 

Betty response is to bit her lower lip and stand up following Ned. He leads her over to another couch having her lay on her back. He goes below her waist and Peter stands by her head. Ned lines up at the same time as Peter but Ned goes for giving Betty plenty room to breath after the first breach. Filling her up and stretching her out. Peter gives her a couple moments before he reenters her mouth in a fluid motion. Working himself into her throat as Ned pumps steadily in her pussy. Working in unison, when Ned thrusts into her tight hole Peter does the same in working on burying himself balls deep. Working up depth before they start to speed up. Each thrust takes a bit farther, until Ned is fully sheathed but Peter still has almost half of himself out. Ned starts to work up the pace and Peter not wanting to fall behind jams himself the rest of the way in, forcing past her gag reflex and straight to the deep throat fucking; Just how he likes it. They both pull out and slam back in at the same time, almost with the same force. Working in tandem on fucking Betty Brant together and fucking loving every second of it. Pull out and push back in. Over and over again and again. Going till all that is heard is the constant of her ass cheeks slapping against themselves in fluid and obscene motion. As well as the guttural groans and gags of a fierce face fucking.  Betty being wet enough to lube up Ned plus the blowjob that he received before helped, though not necessary when she is nearly dripping. Continuing to leave her fucked out they work as one, going in and out of a hole. Peter slamming himself in her throat and pulling out covering her face in spit and tears but still going back into her. Ned stretching her out and leaving a slight gape. 

" Fuck dude, her throat is amazing! " Peter compliments 

" I know, her pussy is unbelievable!" Ned continues

" Fuck man!" 

" You wanna swap? " Ned asks 

" Sure " Peter is all too willing to get in her cunt. 

When they  swap they continue to bang Betty as if it were some game, each set out to win at fucking. Muffled moans is all that is heard from her as Ned fills her mouth with his thick prick and Peter egging her on by pressing right into her g-spot. They continue to work until Betty cums. When she does she tightens around both of them, they almost loss it inside but they want to try something else so they hold out. When they both pull out Ned speaks up, 

" Wanna have some real fun?" 

" Like you even have to ask." Peter says

How they understand each other that well is astounding but really just a giant turn on for the girls right now. Ned sits on the couch and pulls Betty into his lap, Peter comes and stand before both of them. Peter lines up with her pussy and Ned plans on taking her ass. 

" Don't worry about her, we've done this plenty of times with toys. Hell she loves it! " Ned says

" Fuck man, I didn't know Betty was kinky like that!" 

" You don't know the half of it!" 

They both take the plunge and thrust together filling her up completely as she screams out in a sated way as her throat is raw from the fucking. They work closely together fucking her raw as they ram and drive deep and deeper into Betty while MJ watches. MJ now masturbating at a fast pace, trying to match the timing of the thrusts. Each pump from Peter send pulses up through her pussy all across all the way to her fingers. Every impale in her ass sends shock waves all over all the way down to her toes. Every move is as one, simultaneously mashing her insides to send her beyond bliss and even further more. As she tries to yell but only comes out as broken moans and whimpers from over-pleasure she is getting closer and closer but doesn't realize it until its too late. Another orgasm is ripped from her but this time she squirts. When she does it coats both Peter and Ned's legs in cum. She actually shouts for it and proceeds to go limp after being constricted too tight by her own body. Peter and Ned pull out and cover her in cum as they jack themselves off over her. Getting some everywhere. Her face, neck, chest, especially her tits, and stomach and even a little bit in her pubic hair. MJ came when she saw Peter empty onto another girls face and paint it like an artist. 

This time around its Peter and Ned cleaning up after, doing the usual and evening ordering dinner, now that it is time. They order in from a diner and eat till they can't no more. They joke around while eating. They all have a good time with each other but when its time to stop eating because everyone is full, they see who ate the most. It was obviously Peter, then Ned, then MJ, then Betty who abrely ate anything. 

" How are you not hungry, you barely ate." Peter asks 

" I don't know, I don't really need a lot I guess. " 

" Can't you at least try to eat some more babe? " Ned asked 

" No I can't. I'm Stuffed! " she explained. 

" Wouldn't be the first time today!" MJ jokes and the group of teens break into laughter. They clean up from dinner and Ned, Peter, and Betty leave for the night. Peter is going out as Spider-man and the other two are going to go to their own homes. They all say goodbye with a teasing kiss that alludes to more. 


End file.
